


Rouge the Babysitter

by TheSlimyOne



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Feeding Kink, Lolicon, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlimyOne/pseuds/TheSlimyOne
Summary: Rouge the Bat is a bit befuddled by her newest assignment: she's been hired by a posh rabbit named Vanilla who wants her to babysit her daughter Cream. Since she's an expert thief this sort of job should be below her paygrade, but Vanilla pays well so she doesn't complain. But why does Vanilla want Rouge to constantly feed Cream such fattening food? She's fat enough as it is! And is it just her... or are Cream's eating habits rubbing off on her as well?Written to be a sequel of sorts to Vanilla's Shameful Desire.
Relationships: Cream the Rabbit/Vanilla the Rabbit
Kudos: 18





	Rouge the Babysitter

"Ms. Rouge, I'm really hungry! Could you please fix me something to eat?"

Rouge the Bat's left eye twitched while the little bunny girl waddled into the living room, with the floorboards creaking under her weight.

"Kid, didn't you literally just eat breakfast an hour ago?"

"Well, yes. But mom usually cooks my second breakfast around now..."

Had it not been for the monstrous growl from Cream's massively flabby tummy, Rouge would have assumed she was pulling her leg. But nope, that was definitely a hunger growl she was hearing. 

_'Sheesh. I guess that Vanilla lady really wasn't kidding about her appetite!'_

"Alright, uh... sure, I'll cook for you. What are you hungry for, kiddo?"

"Ooh! Well, I was thinking more scrambled eggs and sausage, but this time could you make some french toast? And please, make sure to give it lots of syrup and powdered sugar!"

"More scrambled eggs, more sausage, powdered toast... yep, I can do that."

"Oh, yes! Thank you, Miss Rouge!"

"You're welcome! Now sit tight while I get everything ready."

Passing the TV remote to the girl, Rouge got up and headed to the kitchen. And as she opened the humongous fridge and began getting all the food she needed, she couldn't help but feel _very_ concerned with today's job. Babysitting was already weird territory for her since she was a thief and part-time government spy... but even though Vanilla promised a generous paycheck, why on _Earth_ did she want her daughter to eat so much? As she fired up the oven and got to work, she thought about her encounter with the woman earlier that day.

* * *

_"Now Rouge, I expect you to keep my little girl well-fed! Cream has a **big** appetite, and nothing short of a small feast will keep her full!"_

_Rouge pursed her lips and grimaced. "Uh... look, maybe I'm a bit out of line for saying this, but are you really sure the kid should be eating this much?"_

_Vanilla frowned. "Why? Is there a problem?"_

_Well... yes. Yes there was. Rouge had seen Cream, and calling her fat was an understatement. She was a blob, and wider than she was tall. The cute little orange dress she wore couldn't cover her massive apron belly, her ass was so big she was knocking things over from turning around too fast, she had at least three or four chins... and she was six, right? That was WAY too young to have such large, fatty breasts._

_The only thing that kept Rouge quiet though was the paycheck Vanilla promised: $800 wasn't her idea of a big payday, but wasn't anything to sneeze at either. It was definitely enough to help her afford better equipment for any future heists..._

_"Nah, not a problem. I'll keep her well fed, Miss Rabbit."_

_"Good, good!" Vanilla said with a smile, "I'm glad we've come to an understanding!" Turning away, Vanilla rose her hand to her mouth and called out deeper into the house. "CREAM! Sweetie?!"_

_Rouge heard the creaking of floorboards and heavy panting long before she saw Cream. Hobbling down the stairs, Cream eventually waddled all the way to the front door, her whole body quivering and jiggling from the slightest movements. Rouge cringed, but Vanilla had a downright wolfish grin on her face as she eyeballed her daughter from head to toe._

_"Y-Yes mom?" Cream asked, wheezing as if she had run a marathon._

_"I'm leaving right now! I hope you have a great day, and remember to mind your manners around Miss Rouge!"_

_"Yes ma'am!"_

_"That's my good girl!"_

_Laughing, Vanilla bent over and hugged Cream, with Rouge raising an eyebrow at how low she was reaching._

_"Alright, you have fun now!"_

_Playfully patting Cream on the ass, Vanilla headed out the door and left the babysitting bat and her charge alone. And the second the door closed, Cream's stomach made a noise that could only be described as whalesong._

_"Well... sounds like I better get to work!"_

* * *

There was something skeevy about the whole thing, but Rouge didn't know if it was worth losing out on a decent paycheck by taking a stand. So with a shrug, she loaded several plates with as much food as they could handle and set them all on the dinner table.

"HEY, KID! TIME TO EAT!"

There was a celebratory cheer, and more heavy breathing as Cream waddled into the kitchen.

"Oh, this looks so good! Thank you, Miss Rouge!"

"No problem. Now, uh... eat up, I guess."

Cream pulled two chairs out and took her seat, causing Rouge to cringe when she saw generous amount of ass fat spilling over both sides. And as Cream started shoveling scrambled eggs down her throat, she sighed deeply.

_'Vanilla seems like a smart lady, so I guess she knows what's she's doing... but still, I can't help but feel dirty just sitting back and letting this happen.'_

"Miss Rouge!" Cream called after swallowing another mouthful of eggs, "This is delicious!"

"I should hope so! I've really been busting my butt cooking all this stuff for you, ya know!"

"And I appreciate the hard work, thank you again!"

Rouge grinned. Even if she wasn't putting her real talents to use, it was always nice to be appreciated.

"Thanks, kid."

_***Grrrr...*** _

Both girls flinched as a loud growl rang out... but this time, it wasn't from Cream's stomach.

"Whoa! I guess all this cooking's making me hungry!" Said Rouge, staring down at her flat stomach as she gave it a pat.

"Well if you're hungry, why don't you sit down and eat with me? Here!"

Cream picked up a slice of french toast and held it up to Rouge, who licked her lips when she got a whiff of that deliciously toasty, eggy bread.

_'That's sweet of her, but... I really shouldn't. I really don't want to start packing on the pounds before I can get back to my real job-'_

Rouge's stomach growled again. She shrugged.

_'...eh, screw it. Nothing's wrong with a cheat day now and then.'_

Rouge accepted the toast, and took a bite. That perfect blend of bread, egg, and a hint of cinnamon and sugar... perfection. Grinning at Cream, Rouge grabbed a plate and accepted several more slices of French toast.

"You're alright, kid. Thanks for the snack."

"You're welcome, just make sure to leave some for me! Okay?"

"Don't worry, I don't plan on eating too many of these."

And yet, Rouge's words didn't stop her from eating 2, 3, 4... 7 pieces of toast. It was just one day, and one instance of unhealthy snacking, the bat told herself. She wasn't about to get fat because she cheated once...

Right?


End file.
